Sweet
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Sadar akan kebutuhan mereka berdua akan pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis dalam paru-paru mereka, dia memutuskan jalinan bibir mereka. Menutupi setengah wajahnya yang sedikit merona dengan punggung tangannya, pemuda bermanikan langit musim panas itu bergumam kecil; "Manis."


**Sweet**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

.

Summary:

Sadar akan kebutuhan mereka berdua akan pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis dalam paru-paru mereka, dia memutuskan jalinan bibir mereka. Menutupi setengah wajahnya yang sedikit merona dengan punggung tangannya, pemuda bermanikan langit musim panas itu bergumam kecil; "Manis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah senja, namun suara pen yang beradu dengan lembaran-lemabaran kertas masih dapat terdengar jelas dari ruang OSIS SMA Loid itu. Dapat terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai lautan dengan nuansa kehijauan panjang yang dikuncir sepasang menjadi sumber suara satu-satunya di sana. Gadis manis itu kemudian menghela napas perlahan, dia lelah. Dua tumpukan kertas—yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya— menjadi alasan dari rasa lelahnya.

Manik kehijauan hutannya melirik sebungkus permen yang tinggal separuh di sampingnya yang berisi permen dengan aneka rasa coklat— _Milk Chocolate, Chocolate Caramel, Dark Chocolate_. Gadis itu mengambil satu dengan rasa _Chocolate Caramel_ , membuka bungkusnya dan segera memasukan permen manis itu ke rongga mulutnya.

' _Manis_ ,' batinnya sambil memainkan permen itu dalam mulutnya.

Dia sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar dari tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS dan masih tersisa sedikit. Para anggota OSIS lainnya sudah dia persilahkan pulang lebih dulu, meninggalkannya sendiri disini ditemani dengan tugas menumpuk dan harmoni detak jam dinding yang teratur. Dia mengalihkan atensinya menuju bangku-bangku kosong yang berderet di hadapannnya.

"Seharusnya aku menyuruh satu-dua orang untuk menemani dan membantuku di sini," gumamnya. Dia mulai menyesal telah menolak tawaran wakilnya, Nakajima Gumiya, untuk tetap tinggal dan membantunya disini. Tapi jika ia mengiyakan tawaran wakil yang merangkap sahabatnya itu, maka Gumiya akan harus melewatkan tugas memasak makan malam dan kemudian menerima omelan panjang lebar dari kakaknya, Nakajima Gumi.

Dia mengunyah permen itu perlahan, kemudian sebelah tangannya kembali mengambil satu permen dengan rasa yang sama dan kembali memakannya. Disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangkunya. Dia melepaskan kacamata dengan bingkai coklatnya. Manik gadis itu menutup perlahan, dengan sebelah tangan menutupinya. ' _Sepi sekali_ ,' pikirnya.

Pikirannya buyar seketika ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Memperbaiki cara duduknya dan mengenakan lagi kacamatanya, dia segera mengalihkan atensinya ke arah pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka itu, menebak-nebak siapa yang akan tampak di baliknya. Kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan surai matahari setengkuk yang pada bagian poninya diberi tiga buah jepit rambut putih tampak pada lingkup pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" pemuda matahari itu memulai percakapan.

"Bukan urusanmu," gadis lautan itu menjawab dengan dingin. Kemudian dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian menarik sebuah kursi yang berdekatan dengannya dan duduk di sana.

"Mengerjakan tugas OSIS?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Yang lain mana?"

"Kusuruh pulang."

"Oh."

Kemudian, hening kembali melingkupi mereka berdua. Gadis itu terus mengerjakan tugasnya sedangkan sang pemuda memusatkan atensinya pada sang gadis.

Melirik tumpukan tugas sang gadis sekilas, pemuda matahari itu kemudian memecah hening yang ada dengan berkomentar; "Jadi ketua OSIS itu sibuk, ya?"

"Begitulah." Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya. "Jika kau sudah tau bahwa tugas kami di OSIS sangatlah sibuk, bisakah kau berhenti membuat pekerjaan kami tambah banyak?" gadis itu menatap tajam pemuda di dekatnya.

"Maksudmu?" pemuda matahari itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti akan maksud gadis tersebut.

"Hah…" Gadis itu menghela napas. "Kau dengan seenakmu membuat para gadis jatuh hati padamu dan kemudian membuat mereka sakit hati begitu saja. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak surat keluhan yang harus kami baca setiap harinya dan berapa banyak dari surat-surat itu berisi curahan hati para gadis yang patah hati karenamu?" gadis itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Dia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Andai SMA Loid bukan sekolah yang sangat perhatian terhadap murid-muridnya," gumamnya mengeluh.

Memakai kacamatanya kembali, sang gadis berbicara dengan nada dingin, "Jadi, bisa tolong hentikan semua tindakanmu itu, Tuan _Player_?"

" _P-player_?!" pemuda matahari itu bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat, terkejut akan kata yang terucap dari gadis, menyebabkan bangku yang didudukinya terhempas jatuh. "Maksudmu apa?!"

"Bukankah maksudku sudah sangat jelas?" gadis itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat mereka jatuh cinta padaku secara sengaja, dan kau memanggilku _player_?! Astaga!" pemuda itu tampak frustrasi. "Mereka yang menyukaiku atas kehendak mereka sendiri dan kemudian dengan seenaknya menuduhku seperti itu. Aku hanya memperlakukan mereka sama seperti aku memperlakukan setiap gadis lainnya, aku bahkan bersikap sama terhadap semua teman laki-lakiku. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik."

"Heh? Bernarkah?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada menyindir. Tampak tidak percaya akan apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Tentu saja!" sorot manik pemuda itu tampak serius dengan setiap perkataannya. ' _Bagaimana dia bisa mengiraku seorang_ player _ketika aku bahkan belum pernah berpacaran?!_ Heck _! Aku saja belum pernah berciuman!_ ' jeritnya dalam hati.

"…pfft," gadis itu berusaha menahan tawanya sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya terbengong heran.

"Ah, maafkan aku," gadis itu tersenyum formal. Melihat pemuda di hadapannya masih terheran, gadis itu kemudian memperjelas maksud kalimatnya, "Maaf karena telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Sebenarnya, aku tau kalau kau bukanlah seorang _player_." Tentu saja gadis itu tahu. Dia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan informasi dasar pemuda itu sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Lagipula, dia punya sahabat merangkap informan yang sangat dapat dipercaya, Rin Kagamine, kembaran pemuda itu.

"…"

"Um…, permen?" gadis itu meraih bungkus permennya dan menawarkannya pada pemuda matahari itu.

"Hah… Kau mengejutkanku, Hatsune- _san_ ," pemuda itu membenarkan bangkunya kemudian duduk lagi di sana, tak lupa mengambil sebungkus permen yang ditawarkan gadis lautan dihadapannya—yang diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku.

Mengambil sebungkus permen dengan rasa _Chocolate Milk_ , Miku bertanya padanya, " Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kagamine- _kun_?"

Pemuda matahari itu—Kagamine Rinto— membuka bungkus permen di tangannya, Rinto membaca tulisan dibungkusnya dalam hati, ' _Rasa_ Dark Chocolate _._ ' Kemudian melahapnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Miku, "Menemanimu."

"Ap—" manik hutannya membesar, terkejut akan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menuju pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan, membuat surai lautan kehijauan panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius, " Rinto berusaha menatap wajah Miku dengan memiringkan kepalanya. ' _Mataku yang salah, atau wajahnya memerah? Kenapa memerah? Efek dari sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam?_ ' Rinto membatin.

" _Urusai_!" Miku berdiri dengan cepat, menatap tajam pada Rinto.

"Hatsune- _san_ , kau itu, _tsundere_ , ya?" Rinto berkata dengan nada iseng. Melihat reaksi Miku membuatnya ingin menggodanya.

"AKU TIDAK _TSUNDERE_!" Miku mengebrak mejanya, kemudian melangkah cepat menuju jendela. Berusaha menenangkah emosinya dengan melihat senja kekuningan di luar sana. Mirip dengan warna helaian rambut pemuda yang seruangan dengannya. Wajah Miku kembali memerah.

"Miku," Rinto memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"…"

"Miku," panggilnya lagi. Namun, gadis bersurai lautannya tetap tidak menunjukkan respon sama sekali.

Rinto terus memandangnya, hingga tiba-tiba Miku mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, bersandar pada lemari besi yang ada di samping jendela. Namun, Miku tetap memandang senja di luar sana.

Rinto menghela napasnya, perlahan Rinto mendekat pada Miku, kemudian menggeser bahu Miku, membuatnya dapat melihat netra hutan Miku yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tipisnya. Walau begitu, maniknya tetap melirik ke arah lain.

"Miku, tatap aku," ucapnya. Tapi Miku tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

Miku, ketika sedang melakukan sebuah pembicaraan dengan seseorang, selalu menatap ke arah mata lawan bicaranya. Namun, hanya pada pemuda dihadapannya, dia _tidak mau_ melakukannya. Ah, ralat. Bukannya _tidak mau_ , melainkan _tidak mampu_. Miku _tidak mampu_ melakukan kontak mata dengan Rinto, tidak dalam jarak sedekat ini.

' _Sial!_ ' umpat Miku dalam hati. Miku dapat merasa bahwa jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Wajahnya seketika merona, tersembunyi oleh sinar senja.

Rinto sekali lagi menghela napas. "Maaf telah membuatmu marah," perlahan Rinto melangkah pergi.

Miku yang tidak merasakan keberadaan Rinto di dekatnya merasa lega. Jantungnya tidak berpacu secepat tadi, detaknya sudah normal. Dia sudah dapat mengontrol dirinya kembali. Namun entah atas kehendak apa, Miku membuka mulutnya, "Bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Maaf."

Sadar akan apa yang telah diucapkannya, Miku segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Rinto berbalik, melihat wajah Miku yang memerah, Rinto tersenyum tipis. Dapat dirasakannya wajahnya pun ikut memanas. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normalnya. Rinto tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia hanya pernah merasakannya sekali ini. Hanya pada gadis di hadapannya. Hanya pada Hatsune Miku seorang.

Rinto sadar akan perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya dari tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih merupakan murid baru di SMA Loid. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di atas podium untuk berpidato pada upacara penerimaan murid baru sebagai dua perwakilan dari murid yang lolos dengan nilai tertinggi. Ketika ia merasa terhipnotis oleh manik hutannya. Ketika jantungnya berdetak kencang oleh suara tawa merdunya. Ketika wajahnya memanas oleh senyum lembutnya, bukan senyum formal yang biasa dia tunjukan.

Rinto sadar dan mengetahui dengan jelas perasaan itu. Ya, dia jatuh cinta. Dia mencintainya, dia mencintai Hatsune Miku.

"Miku," panggil Rinto pelan. Kemudian tersenyum kecil saat gadis pujaannya berbalik menghadapnya, walau masih tetap menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Menarik napas pelan, Rinto menenangkan dirinya. ' _Sekarang atau terus menunggu hingga waktunya sudah terlambat._ '

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hah?!" Miku langsung menatap Rinto. Tepat di kedua manik langit musim panasnya. "Jangan ber—" kalimat Miku terputus ketika tidak menemukan kebohongan dalam mata Rinto. Semuanya tulus. Dia berkata jujur.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Rinto. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, Miku?" Rinto berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-aku," Miku mundur perlahan. Hingga punggungnya menabrak kusen jendela pelan, Miku tahu, tak ada jalan lain selain menanggapi pemuda di hadapannya.

"A-aku tidak heran jika banyak gadis yang jatuh gara-gara rayuanmu pada mereka," walau kalimat itu berkesan menyindir, nada suara Miku bergetar, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Miku, aku belum pernah menyatakan hal seperti ini kepada orang lain. Tidak juga pada Rin. Hanya padamu seorang aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini."

"…" Miku menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menekan semua gejolak perasaan dalam dadanya.

"Miku," panggil Rinto lembut. "Tatap aku."

Melihat sama sekali tidak ada respon dari gadis pujaannya, Rinto meraih dagunya, membuat kepala Miku terangkat. Hijau hutan bertemu dengan langit biru. Keduanya mematung, seakan terhipnotis oleh netra keduanya.

Perlahan, Rinto memajukan wajahnya. Hingga jarak mereka hanya dalam hitungan mili, Miku menutup matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu, terjalin dalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Hanya sentuhan ringan yang menunjukan tulusnya perasaan mereka berdua.

Sadar akan kebutuhan mereka berdua akan pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis dalam paru-paru mereka, Rinto memutuskan jalinan bibir mereka. Menutupi setengah wajahnya yang sedikit merona dengan punggung tangannya, pemuda bermanikan langit musim panas itu bergumam kecil; "Manis."

Rinto tersenyum tulus menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya, "Sekarang kau percaya kalau aku serius?"

Dengan berlatarkan senja dengan gradasi ungu, Hatsune Miku merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END (?)-**

* * *

 **Hola~ Lama tidak bertemu ^A^)/ #emangkausiapa? #slapped. Etto, karena saya melihat kalau di fandom ini corettidakadacoret jarang sekali ada pair RintoMiku, jadi saya mau meramaikan fandom ini dengan salah satu OTP saya. YEAY! \\(^0^)/. Dan karena saya masih seorang newbie di sini, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic gaje ini m(_ _)m #bow.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah penuh dengan bintang ketika Miku sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, mempersiapkan diri dengan omelan panjang lebar kakaknya yang kelaparan. Orang tua Miku sedang dinas keluar kota, dan kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo tidak bisa memasak tanpa menghancurkan dapur mereka.

"Hah…" Miku menghela napas pelan, letih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tugas OSIS-nya baru saja selesai.

"Lelah?" ucap pemuda matahari di sampingnya.

"Begitulah," Miku mengusap matanya pelan, merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Mau kugendong?" Rinto berkata iseng. Namun segera menambahkan ketika dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Miku, "Bercanda."

Melihat Miku yang seperti dapat tertidur kapan saja, dia meraih sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, "Permen?"

Miku mengambil permen yang diulurkan Rinto padanya, meliriknya sekilas dan segera melahapnya. ' _Rasa kopi._ '

Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Hanya suara sol sepatu yang bertemu dengan aspal jalanan terdengar. Namun, dengan jemari yang saling terjalin satu dengan yang lainnya, mereka membiarkan hening melingkupi mereka hingga mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Real End-**


End file.
